


Почему снег белый?

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha





	Почему снег белый?

Донателло всегда был тем, кто может все. Построить? Починить? Придумать? Только скажите — только подумайте — и у Донни уже все готово. С малых лет он помогал отцу обустраивать их дом. А когда лет в пять Донни собрал и включил их первый телевизор, Майки смело мог отдать Донателло первое место среди любимых братьев.  
— Донни! Ты лучший! — Майки сжал брата в объятиях, так сильно, что панцирь захрустел, но Донни лишь засмеялся.  
— Конечно, Майки. Ты еще сомневался? Пойдем, я покажу тебе, как им пользоваться? 

Донателло всегда был тем, кто знает все. Майки всегда мог прийти к брату с любым вопросом, и тот ответит. Иногда ответ занимал так много времени, что Майки сам забывал, о чем спрашивал. Иногда же, вопрос был настолько неясным для самого Донни, что тот зарывался в книги и в новый самодельный ноутбук, чтобы найти ответы. И находил.  
— А почему вода мокрая?  
— Ну... С химической точки зрения вода образована молекулами Аш Два О. Они состоят из трех атомов — два водорода и один кислорода. Атом кислорода намного больше такового для водорода, его электроны электростатически связаны намного прочнее, чем единственный электрон...

Донателло всегда был тем, кто работает больше всех. Днем в додзе, вечером — в лаборатории. Майки редко видел, чтобы Донни спал, и хмурился каждый раз, когда Донни выходил из лаборатории рано утром: умыться холодной водой перед тренировкой.  
— Мне нужен кофе... Я слышал, он помогает... — шептал Донни, так, что нельзя было разобрать, если не прислушаться. Майки размял кулаки и поспешил на кухню. Он, конечно, не знает, что такое это мистическое «кофе», но ничего не бодрит по утрам лучше, чем смузи из канализационных червей!

Донателло всегда был тем, кто берет на себя слишком много. Майки смотрел, как старшие братья ссорятся. Он не слушал, о чем кричал Лео, он был слишком занят рассматриванием светящейся штуки на столе у Донни, но когда дверь в лабораторию захлопнулась, он повернулся на звук.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Майки и улыбнулся, потому что он не мог не улыбаться, смотря на хмурое выражение лица Донни. Если он улыбнется, то, может, и Донни тоже.  
— Все в порядке, — Донни не смотрел на него, тяжело опустившись в кресло. И ударил по столу кулаками. — Почему я должен знать все на свете?! Почему я не могу. Просто. Не. Знать?!  
— Ты же гений, Ди, — Майки пожал плечами и посмотрел на последний кусок пиццы. Протянул его Донни, но тот, казалось, не заметил.  
— Иногда мне кажется, — Донни покачал головой, — что лучше бы я не был...  
Майки слез со стола и обогнул его, заходя за спинку кресла Донни. Майки не знал, что сказать, чтобы стало легче. Он не читал умные книги и не репетировал перед зеркалом, как Лео. Единственное, что знал Майки, — как обнять, так крепко, что забудутся все проблемы. Хотя бы на мгновение. Майки прижался щекой к затылку брата.  
— Донни, — позвал он спустя время и услышал тихое мычание, — а почему снег белый?


End file.
